


Alcohol Poisoning

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “You could get alcohol poisoning at this rate!”Character: Stiles StilinskiWarning: Underage Drinking





	Alcohol Poisoning

“You could get alcohol poisoning at this rate! Seriously, Stiles! Slow down!” You weren’t sure how you got roped into being the sober drinking buddy of Stiles Stilinski, or why he chose to drink in a random clearing in the woods. But, here you were. Seriously concerned that your friend might need a stomach pump from all the cheap whiskey he was consuming. 

“I’m depressed! Lydia doesn’t love me!” He flopped back onto the ground, taking a swig of whiskey. How he could stand the cheap stuff you weren’t sure, but you supposed he was past the point of caring or having any taste with how drunk he was. 

“Stiles, you’re 16 I think you’ll survive the heartbreak.” Underage drinking. One thing the cops couldn’t ever seem to stop. You weren’t sure how Stiles got a hold of the alcohol, but he managed to nonetheless. 

“No. No. I’m going to die of a broken heart and alcohol is my only medication!” 

“Okay, i’m taking the bottle now.” You reach for the bottle and rather easily take it from him, he’s clumsy and his co-ordination is even worse after that much alcohol. It’s not a struggle at all to take the bottle. 

“No!”

“See you can’t even defend the bottle from  _me_ of all people. You’ve had enough.”

“…Do you think she’ll ever love me?”

“I don’t know. But if she won’t, there’s no point beating yourself up over it. She’s not the only girl in the world, Stiles.”


End file.
